User blog:Wallo/Champion Concept - 08/21/2012
This has been in my mind for awhile back now. Updated some typos and balance issues. Added the Lore. ( Yes I know.. it sucks.) Ended up updating this due to the event in my server. The basic concept of this Champion is based on my country's martial arts, Arnis, the name of the champ is an anagram of the word. Mainly focusing on disarming and potentially disabling the opponent to fight back is the goal of arnis. The "Q" abilities are the standard disarming techniques one would do in arnis, a basic rush in and a counter. To balance it, it basically has high cooldown and medicore dmg. "W" abilities are heavy damage and disable, a simple cross blow on the target and a strike to the head will daze the opponent for an easy setup for the next technique. It will take a lot of practice to be fully efficient when using dazing blow. "E" abilities is the basis of the champ itself, able to switch to a moments notice. "R" abilities though only one level can be learned scales pretty well overall. Defiance is strong early-mid. or even late game due to the use of it, but seems pretty questionable. While Annihilate will scale on itemization. Champion |date = |health = 50 |attack = 80 |spells = 65 |difficulty = 85 |hp = 415 (+68) |mana = 175 (+29) |damage = 43 (+4.15) |range = 125 |armor = 19 (+2.7) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.65 (+2.4%) |healthregen = 6 (+1.1) |manaregen = 2 (+0.45) |speed = 315 |IP = 6300 |RP = 975 }} Abilities (+0.125 per bonus attack damage) additional physical damage, stacks up to 8 times. Lasts for 3 seconds |firstname = Preemptive Strike ( Offensive Stance ) |firstinfo = (Active): Rushes to target location granting the next basic attack within 3 seconds to perform a disarming strike on the target, dealing bonus physical damage, immobilizing briefly and disarm them for a few seconds. * Range: 375 * Immobilize Duration: 0.5 seconds |firstlevel = |firstrows = 2 |firstname2 = ( Defensive Stance ) |firstinfo2 = (Active): Readies himself to block the next incoming basic attack from a champion, turret or large minion. Upon blocking deals physical damage around self, disarming and knocking back nearby enemies. * Duration: 2 seconds * Knockback: 300 * Radius: 325 * Mana Cost: 85 * Cooldown: 16 seconds |firstlevel2 = |secondname = Devastating Strike ( Offensive Stance ) |secondinfo = (Active): Strikes the target with both weapons dealing physical damage. * Range: 400 |secondlevel = |secondrows = 2 |secondname2 = Dazing Blow ( Defensive Stance ) |secondinfo2 = (Active): Next basic attack quickly strikes the target dealing bonus magic damage and dazing the target for a few seconds. Dazed targets are stunned for the duration, upon taking damage from an enemy champion or turret takes increased damage and removes the debuff. * Duration: 5 seconds * Daze Duration: 1.5 seconds |secondlevel2 = |thirdname = Way of the Blade : Perseverance |thirdinfo = (Active): The Champions switches to a Defensive stance, gaining new abilities and increased health and mana regeneration. Additionally gains bonus armor and magic resist for a few seconds. * Duration: 2 seconds * Cooldown: 3 seconds |thirdlevel = |thirdrows = 2 |thirdname2 = Way of the Blade : Aggression |thirdinfo2 = (Active): This Champion switches to an Offensive stance, gaining new abilities and increased movement speed. Additionally gains an attack speed boost for a few seconds. * Duration: 2 seconds * Cooldown: 3 seconds |thirdlevel2 = |ultiname = Annihilate ( Offensive Stance ) |ultiinfo = (Active): Focuses on his target, after a brief delay charges to the target and assaults his target for 2 seconds, hitting the target a total of 1 + ( 200% of Attack Speed ) basic attacks during which his passive will deal 100% damage on each hit and knocks back the target slightly per hit * Range: 575 * Cast Time: 1.5 seconds * Channeling Duration: 2 seconds * Cooldown: 130 seconds * Manacost: 180 mana |ultirows = 2 |ultiname2 = Defiance ( Defensive Stance ) |ultiinfo2 = (Active): Enters into a defensive trance protecting his ally or himself for 2 seconds blocking any basic attack or single target abilities ( including skillshots ) and disperses it around him dealing magic damage. * Range: 575 * Radius: 300 * Magic Damage: 80 (+0.6 per ability power ) * Cast Time: 1.5 seconds * Channeling Duration: 2 seconds * Cooldown: 130 seconds * Manacost: 180 mana *During any of these Ultimates the champion can't be controlled. }} Lore The Shurima Desert has been home to the most astounding creatures found in Valoran, but among these creatures is a nomadic human tribe, the Shumas, peaceful and kind people only taking what they need, they have maintained the balance of life in the Shurima Desert ever since the Kingdom fell. All that changed when the war between Demacia and Noxus occurred, army after army passed through the Desert taking everything, enraged by actions of both the nations the Shumas sent their best men to take back what was theirs, but to no avail. Even after multiple attempts the Shumas would be forced back. Years have passed and the Shumas are now known to be criminals, and one day, a warrior forced his way into the League demanding to be a champion, proudly announced that he was a Shuma, this caused a commotion within the League, but was withered down upon the presence of Nasus approaching the man. The man and Nasus entered the inner chambers of the League, and later that day the League announced a new champion, Sarin the Marauder. "We have been branded by many names, believing that we are what you think. And now I have come here to be what you have branded us, do not regret doing so." - What Sarin proclaimed when he arrived at the League. Note *All abilities have separate cooldowns *Switch Stance is learned at level 1 *The slight knockback effect indicated in Annihilate is around 40-50. Total Knockback will be around 480-600 Category:Blog posts